onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saitama/@comment-108.28.94.13-20160906051219/@comment-103.222.20.58-20160913145346
I know, right!? Why does Saitama exist in the first place? Because he was designed to be stronger than any other fictional character in existence. He is essentially a parody character in many ways, just like Bugs Bunny. The laws of physics, logic and reason don't work on either of them. And the point of One-Punch Man is that Saitama can destroy anything and everything in one punch. But, Saitama doesn't do that, because he doesn't use even the smallest amount of strength. That is one of the reasons why Saitama probably ends up smashing a clock into the mantle when he wakes up to the alarm bells ringing. Superman has died before. So has Goku. Neither of them are invulnerable to everything. Goku can still be cut with glass, Superman (Pre-Crisis, New Earth, Prime Earth) are weak to kryptonite, red suns and magic. Saitama on the other hand, has no weaknesses at all. And Goku should be able to defeat New 52 Superman if he has the Dragon Balls, which he should have. Besides, Goku's fight with Beerus nearly wiped out the universe and Beerus still didn't even sustain a mark. Superman's durability is at multiple-planets-level at best. Goku requires food to survive, while Superman doesn't need food but requires a yellow or blue sun to survive. And although Saitama buys food and drinks tea everyday, I doubt whether he really needs food to survive, despite saying that he felt hungry after fighting Genos. Saitama on the other hand, is completely invulnerable, even a lightning strike couldn't scratch our Caped Baldy. So, you can kiss the idea of "Superman killing Saitama by throwing him into the Sun" goodbye. If Beerus can tap his toe into the Earth and make it crack, then Saitama can do worse. He won't even need to tap, because since Saitama is a prime example of a no-limits-fallacy user, Saitama is potentially capable of destroying the entire universe with his pinky finger. And do note that using a toe is relatively harder than to using a pinky finger. Superman dropped a few ounces of sweat in the absence of a Sun when he bench-pressed the Earth for nearly a week, proving that Superman does get tired. Saitama on the other hand, can never exaust, and he was only shown to be tired in Episode 6, but how on Earth he became rejuvenated again, showed no signs of sweat and just walked home like he didn't give a fuck is unknown. Superman and Goku both feel pain. Saitama might be able to feel pain, but that was in an omake and was purely done for gag reasons. Superman was already struggling to lift up 200 quintillion tons in All Stars Superman, and Superman was sweating without a Sun when lifting the Earth, which is 6 sextillion tonnes. Superman was in his strongest form when he was in Pre-Crisis. Even then, I doubt Superman would be able to kill Saitama. And unlike Goku, who can be killed with lasers, Saitama's clothes will start to burn instead. Saitama cannot be harmed by heat vision, hell, he can't be harmed by heat energy overall! Sure, lightning gets insulated in air, but let it strike you long enough and things could get messy, but Saitama survived it unscathed nonetheless. Superman has had difficulty escaping from a mini black-hole which was not powerful enough. Think about what a real black hole will do. Saitama, on the other hand, survived Geryuganshoop's controlled black hole unscathed, hell, for what I know, it could have been of a greater force than a regular black hole! Just like that, Saitama defies the laws of physics. Saitama is also strong enough to jump back to Earth in a vacuum environment. He doesn't need a solid object to jump back. So yeah, Saitama uber-mindfuck-ultra-god-stomps Superman New Earth, Superman Silver Age, Superman Golden Age, Superman Pre-Crisis, Cosmic Armor Superman, Superman Prime One Million and Super Saiyan Blue Kaio Ken Goku effortlessly without looking back or giving a fuck.